I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensing device and, in particular, to a sensing device for the detection of oil in an air-oil or gas-oil lubricating mist.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Lubrication of various machine parts has been achieved in the past by spraying such parts with an oil mist. Such parts, typically bearings, require a constant supply of small quantities of oil to provide the lubricating film necessary to function smoothly and properly. If the system fails to supply sufficient quantity of oil in the oil mist, the bearings begin to wear excessively, causing significant down time and extensive repair costs.
Heretofore it has been difficult to ensure that bearings or other parts are receiving a sufficient quantity of oil from an air-oil mist. Devices for detecting the quantity of oil in an oil mist have previously been known, but due to their sensitivity they have been extremely expensive and unreliable, essentially impractical for most operations.